


I've Got You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, broken wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had broken his wrist a few weeks earlier and was told not to play his guitar and what does he do? He plays it and snaps his wrist again and Zayn is there to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

Zayn had been sitting in the living room when he had suddenly heard a crash and a scream. Bolting straight up, Zayn ran right into Niall’s room and found his boyfriend sprawled on his bed screaming. Rushing to his side he could see that Niall was crying and he looked around spying the guitar. Taking a deep breath he frowned. Niall had broken his wrist a few weeks prior after managing to fall down a flight of stairs and due to the cast on his arm had been forbidden to play his guitar but yet it hadn’t stopped the Irish lad from attempting to play.

Chewing his lip, he ran his hand over Niall’s head and he watched as Niall’s eyes fluttered open his eyes spying Zayn. With a raised eyebrow Zayn asked, “Are you okay Niall or did you re-break your wrist?” He watched Niall glance at his arm and whimper; “I think I snapped it again Z.” Sighing, Zayn stood up from crouching and disappeared from the bedroom going to fetch the car keys. Returning he pocketed the keys and looked at the still teary eyed Niall he asked, “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?” He watched Niall’s blue eyes lock with his and ask, “Can you carry me Z?”

Nodding his head he murmured, “Of course I can babe.” Leaning over in one swift motion he had picked up Niall bridal style. Exiting the flat he was thankful the paparazzi were not camping out on their front lawn like usual. Sliding Niall into the car, he buckled up the boy before getting in himself. Driving towards the hospital he allowed himself to glance over every so often to make sure Niall was all right still.

As Zayn parked the car, he walked around the car and pulled open the door. Helping Niall out, he wrapped his arm around the Irish lad and he felt as Niall leaned on him. Entering the hospital he helped Niall sit down in a chair before approaching the front desk. Leaning on it he watched as the nurse almost instantly recognized him but managed to stammer out the question of why he was there. Frowning he spoke, “Niall over there didn’t listen to doctors orders and I think he broke his wrist again.” He watched the nurse’s eyes flicker over to a paler then normal looking Niall then nod her head replying, “Fill out these forms and we will call you when a room is open.” Taking the forms he turned and headed back to Niall.

Flopping in the seat beside Niall he filled out the forms and for the questions he couldn’t answer asked his boyfriend. Finishing the forms, he wrapped his arm around Niall once more and rubbed his fingers along his shoulder. Feeling Niall’s head slump against his shoulder he chuckled as Niall whispered, “I guess I should have listened huh Z?” Looking down at Niall he spoke, “Yeah you should have.” He heard Niall let out a small chuckle before silence swallowed them up once more.

Zayn sighed in relief when Niall’s name was called and he helped his boyfriend to his feet and led him towards the room. Helping Niall up onto the exam table, he watched the nurse close the door before turning and kissing Nialls’ temple murmuring, “Just think the pain will be gone soon baby.” He watched Niall nod his head and Zayn leaned back before climbing up beside Niall. Allowing Niall to rest his head once more on his shoulder they had only been in the exam room about twenty minutes when the doctor appeared.

Zayn watched as Niall lifted his head as the doctor asked, “So what exactly happened?” Zayn caught Niall chewing his lip and finally he spoke, “I was trying to play my guitar and in the middle of trying something new out I heard a snap then felt a sharp pain….” The doctor nodded then he watched as he picked up Niall’s wrist lightly. He saw Niall wince and instantly Zayn clutched his boyfriend’s hand.

He heard the doctor give a hum kind of sound before speaking, “Well you did re-break it there so we will take this cast off and put on a sturdier one then you will also be getting a sling to keep you from trying anything.” Zayn couldn’t help but smile as he caught Niall give a little grin. Zayn watched the doctor exit then come back with the supplies needed and some painkillers. Zayn watched as Niall took the pills then watched as the doctor took off the old cast carefully then put on the new one.

Zayn could tell Niall was feeling good but every so often Niall gave his hand a tight squeeze. Finally Zayn was relieved when the doctor helped Niall into the sling then turned to Zayn asking, “Do you need help getting your friend to your car?” Looking at Niall he spoke, “Nah I should be good.” He watched the doctor nod then add, “I will call in a prescription for some heavier painkillers for him to take for the next few days.” Zayn gave another nod and watched as the doctor left the two.

Hopping off the table he turned to Niall and saw the Irish lad give him a sort of loopy grin and chirp, “Z can we go home now?” Rolling his eyes Zayn chuckled, “Yes we can Ni.” He helped the Irish lad off the table and looped his arm around Niall and guided him out. Tucking him safely in the car he heard his phone ring.

Pulling it out he flipped it open and spoke, “Hello.” Instantly he heard the over eager voice of Louis asking, “Zayn what’s going on? I’ve been trying to contact you for the last hour and was starting to get worried.” Peeking in the window at a conked out Niall he spoke, “Niall and I were just visiting the hospital.” He winced as Louis began to chirp, “What? What do you mean the hospital? Are you guys okay?” Taking a deep breath he spoke, “Lou chill everything is okay. Niall just decided he wanted to defy doctor’s orders and try to play his guitar, which resulted in him snapping his wrist once again. He had to have it recast and now a sling has been added.”

Chuckling he knew Louis was rolling his eyes but heard his friend ask, “Is there anything I can do?” Mulling it over he spoke, “Could you pick up Niall’s painkillers? I would except he is currently passed out in my car and I think its best I just get him home.” He sighed when Louis gave an okay and Zayn hung up his phone before climbing into the car.

The drive wasn’t that long and he was happy when he saw no paparazzi. Carrying Niall into the house, he took Niall into his room and settled him into the bed. As he went to leave he felt as Niall grabbed his wrist and he turned to see the Irish lad looking at him. Raising an eyebrow he heard Niall ask, “Babe can you rest with me? It still hurts and I just want you next to me.” Smiling he replied, “Of course I will stay with you Ni.” Scooting onto the bed he felt Niall shift until his head was on Zayn’s chest. Wrapping one arm around Niall he played with Niall’s hair with the other. Settling back Zayn heard as Niall’s breathing slowed once more and he allowed he closed his own eyes.


End file.
